The Quest For Love
by Amaya-Oneesama
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome finally realize their feelings for each other, but will the road to love be a bumpy one?IK MS Sess?CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Another Shard of the Shikon No Tama?

The Quest For Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own InuYasha. I am, however, going to marry him.and all my bishies! 3! Hehe, I'll find a way to do that, somehow.  
  
Aletta: Hay Guys! I'm kinda new at this, so.R&R!!!!! If you're gonna flame, please make it constructive flaming, kay? Pretty please, for me?! Anywho, On with the story! Oh, yea, all thoughts will be italicized. Kay?  
  
InuYasha woke up with excitement stirring inside him. Another shard of the Shikon no Tama was close, he could feel it. Kagome stirred in her sleep, causing InuYasha to cast his wistful gaze upon her. She looks so beautiful laying there, he thought. Dammnit... What the hell am I thinking?! I've never had feelings for Kagome!!!! It was true. He had always loved Kikyo. Somehow during their quest for the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, his feelings had gotten all messed up. He loved everything about her, her smile, her laugh, her eyes, everything!!! What is causing these feelings?! He questioned himself. "Um.. Morning InuYasha, is there something you want?" asked a voice. He recognized that voice and blushed, realizing that he had never stopped staring at her. "Huh? Oh, morning Kagome. Sorry, I was thinking about something." "Right.well, I think we should get going. Maybe we should wake up the others." "Okay, sure! I'll get Miroku and you get Sango." (A/N- There was no need to wake Shippo and Kelala, they were already awake.) InuYasha strolled over to Miroku's sleeping bag, where he found that Miroku was busy mumbling in his sleep. InuYasha could only hear little snippets of it. "O.O Does he always have dreams like that?!", and with that said he kicked the perverted monk in the ribs. (A/N- I think we can all guess what he was dreaming about. I mean, we're talking about Miroku here!) Kagome walked over to Sango's sleeping bag and gently shook her. "G'Morning Sunshine!" she said in her most cheerful voice. "Go away!" muttered the sleepy Sango in reply. "C'mon! We're leaving!" Kagome could hear screams of agony from the other side of their camp and knew instantly that InuYasha had successfully roused Miroku. InuYasha she thought with a smile. She had begun to love him since their hunt for the Shikon no Tama. As her feelings for him grew steadily stronger, she became more disappointed and depressed. For she knew that InuYasha loved Kikyo and she would always be second in his heart. Still, she couldn't help but wonder why his feelings weren't like hers. They spent all day, every day together. You'd think he would've started to at least like her! Why, InuYasha, why don't you feel the same way I do? Every time she was near him, her stomach flip-flopped and her heart beat faster. "I can sense another piece of the Shikon no Tama nearby," said InuYasha, addressing the whole group. "We should get going."  
After a light breakfast, the group started out into the early morning light. InuYasha and Kagome lead the way through the tranquil forest, while Sango and Miroku walked behind them, engaged in a hushed conversation, which was sometimes interrupted by a loud SMACK and a shout of "PERVERT!" from Sango. Shippo rode on Kelala's back and brought up the rear. As pleasant as the day had started, it was about to get much worse.  
It was dusk when InuYasha found the spot where the shard was. "Well InuYasha," said Kagome, "where the hell is the idiot with the...AHHHH!" As Kagome let out her ear shattering scream, Sango and Miroku turned around and let huge gasps escape from their mouths, dropping everything they had in the process. InuYasha had nothing to say, but let one menacing growl escape his lips. "YOU!!!!!" he roared. The form had turned around by now and calmly retorted, "Yes me, who else did you expect?"  
  
Aletta: Well, I think that's a good place to stop. Hehe, I'm gonna keep ya in suspense until the next chappie! You'll just have to keep reading to find out who it is, won't ya?! MUAHAHA! I'm sooo evil. XD! I'll update soon, I promise! But you have to R&R in order for me to do that, kay?! Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease*~*Aletta*~* 


	2. Naraku's Back!

The Quest For Love  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own InuYasha. I am, however, going to marry him.and all my bishies! 3! Hehe, I'll find a way to do that, somehow.  
  
Aletta: Hey ya'll! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I lost the notebook it was in and just found it last night! Lucky me! Thoughts are in [brackets]. How fun, no? Thanks for the reviews I got.even though there weren't many -_-. Well, on with the story (^))_((^)  
  
Recap: InuYasha and Kagome each realized their feelings for the other one.  
A shard of the Shikon no Tama was found, along with an old foe.  
  
Naraku turned to face Kagome, his long, black hair swaying in the slight breeze, and a look of sheer delight upon his pale face.  
"I thought you died," Kagome exclaimed.  
"Luckily," said Naraku in a slow, calm voice, "I was resurrected by.an old friend."  
"I assume you've come for the shard that I posses," he said while turning to face InuYasha.  
"No you dumbass," InuYasha replied sarcastically, while rolling his eyes, "we've just come for the pleasure of seeing you. Just hand over the shard and I won't have to hurt you. Look, I killed you once and I'll do it again!"  
"I'd like to see you try, mutt," Naraku said. He knew instantly that he'd touched a nerve, for InuYasha quickly unsheathed his father's blade, the Tetsusaiga. With a tremendous roar, he launched in to a full-frontal attack against Naraku. Naraku had not anticipated this attack and had to fling himself on to the hard, dried dirt in order to keep himself from being split in two. InuYasha took this opportunity to shout a message to Naraku, and also to find the Windscar.  
"I need the Shikon no Tama in order to become a full-fledged demon, and no one, not even an asshole like you is gonna stop me!"  
Again he flung himself at Naraku. ["C'mon..I gotta find the Windscar,"] he thought while warding off blows from Naraku's own sword. InuYasha had paused to catch his breath when he took a hit from Naraku that sent him flying backwards.  
As Kagome saw this, fear and concern for InuYasha could be seen in her eyes.  
"InuYasha," she hollered, her voice feeble with anger and worry, as she ran towards his bloodied, seemingly unconscious form.  
["Kag.ome."] he thought as he caught sight of her racing towards him. ["I have to keep going so I can see you again."] As Kagome got to InuYasha, he sat up.  
"Dammit Kagome! Don't treat me like a baby! I'm fine!"  
"Glad to see you're at least normal (-_-)," Kagome stated as she bent over to help him up. Now came Naraku's golden opportunity to defeat InuYasha. He could do this by killing his "woman." InuYasha, who was still being helped to his feet by non other than Kagome, was able to see Naraku start his dreadful attack.  
"Kagome," yelped InuYasha as he pulled her down to the ground. Well, actually, it was more like directly on top of InuYasha. Nose to nose, chest to chest, leg to leg. ["What was the last thing I ate?!?!"] thought Kagome. InuYasha had helped Kagome dodge Naraku's attack and she silently gave thanks to her protector.  
InuYasha smiled at Kagome as they stood up together, still hand in hand. Kagome almost melted. That was one of the seldom times she'd seen him smile, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. Replaced with his usual, expressionless (but adorable) face.  
"Kagome, get out of here before you get killed!" InuYasha growled.  
"Huh? Ohhhh, kay (^___^)!" Kagome nodded in return and ran off to join the rest of the group.  
  
Aletta: Okay.you'll know who won next chapter! ^_____^ Keep reading! Lol. Sorry that this is so short! Most of my chapters will prolly be like this from now on b/c I'm busy and I don't know where to stop them. Well, review please!!!!!!! Love ya'll lots! See ya! 


	3. Confessions

The Quest For Love  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own InuYasha. I am, however, going to marry him...and all my bishies! 3! Hehe, I'll find a way to do that, somehow...  
  
Aletta: OMG!!! It's been so long since I last updated!!! I hope this chappie will be more than sufficient! lol So....basketball season is almost over, so I can update a little more often, hopefully. Thanks to all my reviewers! Please note, all thoughts are in [brackets]. This chapter will be short! Enjoy!  
  
Recap: InuYasha and his gumi meet an old foe and it's battle time!  
  
Kagome sighed deeply as she stared at the almost completed Shikon no Tama. Sure, InuYasha had defeated Naraku, and hopefully for good. Although, she had to wonder if he would still want his shard detector after the Shikon no Tama's shards had been acquired. ['Hmm.....where is InuYasha anyway?'] she wondered.  
Miroku and Sango were looking quite.....comfy together. Sango was leaning her head on Miroku's shoulder, and he, in turn, had his hand around her waist. ['Well, I wonder when that happened. I thought Sango couldn't stand Miroku.]  
Kagome couldn't help but feel a little envious of her friends' relationship because she knew that nothing would happen between her and her one true love. She turned quickly, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Moving silently, she took off into the woods, not knowing where she would end up. After what seemed like hours, she stumbled upon a cliff, on the edge of which InuYasha was sitting. ['He looks troubled,'] Kagome thought.  
Kagome cautiously approached him and sat next to him. "Hey!" she said as she sat down.  
"Hey," replied InuYasha.  
"You okay?" asked Kagome.  
"Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff." He quietly stated, staring into Kagome's eyes as he said it. ['Wow. She looks gorgeous just sitting there in the moonlight. Should I tell her how I feel? Or would that screw up our friendship?']  
It was a perfectly romantic setting and the two just stared at each other for the longest time. In fact, the silence was just starting to become a little nervy when InuYasha broke it.  
"Kagome, I have something to tell you."  
"Yes InuYasha?"  
['Here goes nothing!'] "Kagome I.....I.......I think I'm in love with you. ['There! I said it! It's out in the open! What will she say?!?!'] When Kagome heard all this, all she could do was let her jaw drop and utter one word.  
"What?" Kagome breathed in disbelief. ['Oh...my...gosh! He can't be serious!!! What should I do?!?!'] Kagome wondered. Not knowing what else to do, she got up and ran, leaving a broken heart behind.  
['Damn'] thought the now depressed hanyou. ['I thought she felt the same way, or at least liked me.'] A gentle book blew his hair across his face as he sat by the edge of the cliff, contemplating his dilemma. No one knows for certain, but a restless spirit who just happened to be passing swore he saw a crystal tear drift silently down his face.  
  
Aletta: Awww!!!! That's so sad, isn't it! Lol. I didn't originally plan for it to end up like that!!! Okay, well....maybe I did! But it will get better!!! I promise! Oh, I will be introducing my own, new character next chapter. Until then....CIAO!!!!! Luv ya! Please review!!! 


	4. Lost in the Woods and in Your Eyes

The Quest For Love  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: ::sigh:: Again?!?! ::monotonous voice:: I don't own InuYasha and I never will, so don't rub it in.  
  
Aletta: Hey people! Whats^? Okay...It's been FOREVER since I last updated. Geez.....I'll make it up to you, I PROMISE!!!! In fact...I almost have the fifth chapter finished!!!! YAY!!!!! Oh....Happy Belated Valentines Day!!! I know I'm a little late.....but still....Well...On with the story!!!!!! Please Note: All thoughts are in [brackets]. I'm getting tired of typing that, so MEMORIZE IT!!!! lol.  
  
Recap: InuYasha confesses his feelings for Kagome and she doesn't return them...at least not yet.  
  
Kagome tore through the forest, desperately trying to get back to camp. She soon plopped down, exhausted, confused, and hopelessly lost.  
['Hmm....that tree over there looks familiar...OMG!!! I've been here before!!!! This is just dandy (-_____-)! I wonder if InuYasha is okay. Can he hear me if I shout? Well...he probably won't want to come and get me.'] Kagome paused abruptly in her thoughts as she heard a twig snap.  
"InuYasha?!?!" she called out softly. Panic swelled in Kagome's chest when no one answered. She cautiously peered at the bushes behind her. Kagome could see a long, pink tail peeking out of the bushes behind her.  
Kagome stumbled backwards flattening herself against the tree trunk. She was barely breathing and was straining her ears to hear what was going on. Her heart jumped into her throat as she heard the bushes rustle and some light footsteps behind her. Finally, unable to hold it back any longer, Kagome let out an ear-splitting scream.  
InuYasha's ears perked up when he recognized Kagome's scream. ['Kagome!'] he thought while jumping up and dashing off into the forest.  
Meanwhile, Kagome watched the thing crawl out of the bushes. Slowly, two pink ears poked out of the bushes, followed by a beautiful mane of jet black hair, and soon a little face popped out of the bushes altogether. Kagome only saw this for a second, however, before a large red blob stood in front of her. As Kagome steadily regained her wits, she realized that the "blob" was, in fact, InuYasha.  
"InuYasha..."Kagome whispered. The only answer she received was a nod of the head from the hanyou who had assumed a protective, ready stance in front of her. He had drawn the Tetsusaiga long ago and now let out a growl that was full of utter loathing.  
"What do you want?"  
"Calm down, dog breath," came the confident and calm reply. "I was only sent here on a mission from Lord Sesshomaru. I'm not to kill any of you."  
"Who are you?" Kagome's meek voice called to her. She had never seen a creature so mesmerizing, so entrancing, and so....beautiful. Surely is name must be just as gorgeous!  
"My name??? My name is none of your concern right now. You will know soon enough. You," she said, nodding towards InuYasha, "are to meet Lord Sesshomaru by the waterfall at six o' clock tonight. Don't be late. You may bring one person with you, no more, no less. Got it?"  
InuYasha's only reply was a nod, but he couldn't help wondering what this mysterious stranger wanted. As InuYasha closed his eyes in thought, Kagome studied his face. He looked so gentle, so kind, so....cute! ['Awww!!! He's so adorable when he's concentrating!'] Kagome thought.  
InuYasha was lost in daydreams of what his half-brother could want. He had just fallen into a particularly dismal one when he felt a pair of arms laid gently around his shoulders.  
"Huh?" He looked down to see that Kagome was hugging him. His expression quickly softened and his reverie vanished. All he could think about was Kagome. He cautiously placed his arms around her waist and returned her embrace.  
"Kagome," he looked down at her, only to see tears gently streaming off her face. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry," came Kagome's muffled reply. "I should have told you something when you made your love known to me."  
"What is it?" ['Oh shit! Don't tell me she has a boyfriend!!! Damnit!']  
"I....I love you too, InuYasha." 


	5. Sesshomaru Wants What!

The Quest For Love  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: ::sigh:: Again?!?! ::monotonous voice:: I don't own InuYasha and I never will, so don't rub it in.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my best friend in the world, besides my  
sisters, Nicole! Thanks for always being there for my girl! Oh, you get  
your wish in this chappie!!!! Can I still date him, even though he's  
taken??? lol. Luv ya girlie!  
  
Aletta: OMG!!!! It's been FOREVER since I updated!!!! Well, I made this chappie extra long and extremely fluffy, so I hope that'll make up for it!!!!! Well, I'll leave you guys alone now and let you all read! Oh, Sesshomaru might be a little OOC in this chapter....sorry for any typos....it's like....midnight, so I'm kinda out of it... Enjoy and thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Recap: Kagome and InuYasha meet a strange messenger from Sesshomaru and Kagome FINALLY confesses her feelings for InuYasha.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha took their time getting back to the camp. Their minds were dawdling on what Sesshomaru wanted. Was it the Shikon no Tama? The Tetsusaiga? Or maybe even one of them?!  
They were startled from their thoughts by a familiar voice.  
"Well...what have you two been doing? ~.^" The perverted monk taunted. It was then that the pair realized that they were still holding hands. Both blushed profusely and dropped one another's hands.  
"It's none of your business, Miroku," the hanyou retorted.  
"InuYasha," Kagome started. "Maybe we should tell them what happened."  
"Feh. Fine." So, the pair started to indulge Miroku and Sango in a description of the afternoon's events.  
"Hmm....interesting....so, who will you be taking then (^.^)???" Miroku asked. Kagome, InuYasha, and Sango just turned to stare at him, wondering if any of what they had said had been absorbed into his mind.  
"What?!?!?!"  
After a long discussion, it was decided that Kagome and InuYasha should go together. So, the two started on their way. It would be at least a day's time before they got back to camp. No one minded though. It gave InuYasha and Kagome some time alone and it gave Miroku a chance to grope Sango. Kelala and Shippo were to stay with Miroku and Sango.  
"Well, it's almost 4 o'clock! We'd better get going," Kagome told InuYasha, while smiling at him affectionately. InuYasha bent down, letting Kagome sit on his back.  
"All set?"  
"Yup ^.^!"  
"Okay, here we go!" InuYasha took a leap off the ground and the two started off towards the designated place.  
While on the way to the waterfall, they encountered a stream. Since Kagome could hear the hanyou panting heavily, she suggested that they stop for a moment.  
Kagome clambered off of InuYasha's back and they bounded off towards the stream, refreshing their parched throats and washing their hands. After Kagome was finished, she looked over to see InuYasha bending down to the stream. Kagome couldn't resist...it was just too tempting.  
Kagome approached InuYasha's slumped form from behind a mischievous smile lighting up her face. Then, in one swift motion, she lifted up her foot and kicked InuYasha in the butt. InuYasha flew forward into the water while Kagome fell onto the ground in a fit of laughter.  
""What the hell was that for, wench?"  
"Sorry," Kagome giggled. "I couldn't help myself!!!!!!" InuYasha was starting to loose it now. He was dripping water from head to toe, and Kagome was rolling on the ground laughing at him!!!  
"So...you think that's funny, do you?"  
"Hahahahaha.......yep, sure do.....hahaha!"  
"Fine." InuYasha leapt at Kagome and fell on top of her. He then picked her up bridal style, and heaved her into the river. Now it was his turn to laugh.  
Kagome spluttered out of the water and stared at him, clearly agitated.  
"What did you do that for?!?!?!?"  
"Well....," InuYasha decided to mock Kagome. "I couldn't help myself!!!"  
"Now you're mocking me?!?!?!"  
"Um...yea."  
Kagome tackled InuYasha, pinning him beneath her.  
"Don't make me use the 's' word!"  
InuYasha paled at the thought of being slammed face first into the ground. In order to prevent himself from being hurt, he rolled over, so he was on top of Kagome.  
"Well, if you do it now, then I'll fall on you, and won't that be fun?!?!?!" InuYasha looked into Kagome's deep brown eyes and found, to his surprise, that they were growing closer.  
All of a sudden, both pairs of eyes closed, and lip met lip. InuYasha's hand found its way to the back of Kagome's head, pushing it gently so that he could deepen the kiss.  
Kagome didn't mind at all. In fact, she had her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to his warmth. Suddenly, InuYasha broke their kiss to find that it was almost 5:45. They only had 15 minutes left to meet Sesshomaru!  
"Holy shit," InuYasha exclaimed. "Okay, Kagome, when we get there, you're gonna hide in the bushes, 'cause you aren't supposed to be with me!"  
"Um...okay..."  
With that, InuYasha pulled Kagome onto his back and ran like he had never run before.  
  
Meanwhile....with Sango and Miroku...  
  
"Can you believe those two," Miroku asked. "They're always fighting, and now their holding hands!"  
"Hai, I know. At least he's not a lecher, like some people I know!" Sango winked playfully at Miroku.  
"Well, it's what I do best (~.^)!"  
"Miroku," Sango began in a serious tone. "I have decided that I will bare your child.....in your dreams!"  
"Sango, dear," Miroku whispered, while reaching for Sango's ass. "You know you want me. Besides, I've already had that dream.....many times."  
"You know...HENTAI!!!!!!" Sango turned around and smacked Miroku in the face.  
"We were having a moment and you just had to ruin it by grabbing my ass!!!!!"  
"Uh...Sango, where are Shippo and Kelala?"  
"Oh...um...I gave them some of Kagome's sleeping pills so we could have some.....fun."  
"What kind of fun???" ['Oh, thank Kami!!! You do love me,'] Miroku thought.  
"Well.....I'm gonna tie you up..."  
"Yes, yes..."  
"...and beat the shit out of you."  
"No, no, no!!!!" Miroku's eyes bugged out of his head.  
"Haha! Just kidding!"  
"Well then, shall we?" Miroku scooted closer to Sango and Sango put her head on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku's arm found it's way around Sango's shoulders and they turned their heads to face one another. Miroku leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Sango's lips. Although they were having a great time, they didn't notice someone leering out at them from the shadows.  
  
It was almost six o'clock and InuYasha was bounding towards the waterfall. As he got closer, he could see Sesshomaru and some lady standing next to him. He stopped for a moment and pressed a kiss to Kagome's lips before setting her down.  
"I'll be back soon. Just sit here, wait, watch, and listen." With that being said, he leapt off towards Sesshomaru.  
"InuYasha," Sesshomaru greeted as InuYasha stepped from the forest. "Why, you're right on time."  
"Blah, blah, blah," InuYasha growled. "Just tell me what the hell you want. Then, I can get back to hating you from afar."  
"Shut up little brother. Not even your stench can wreck this day."  
"And might I ask why?"  
  
"Well, you might as well bring out the wench," Sesshomaru said when he heard a twig snap in that direction.  
"Kagome," InuYasha howled. "Get your ass out here, PRONTO!!!!"  
Kagome knew InuYasha was gonna kill her for what she did. It wasn't her fault though. ['That twig was in my way!!! I was only getting situated!!!!!']  
There came a rustling of the bushes and Kagome looked up to find everyone's favorite hanyou standing above her. He quickly bent down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder in the process.  
"Put me down! I can walk, ya know!" Kagome screamed and slapped his butt.  
"Gee, Kagome, I didn't know you wanted me!"  
"That is so not true!"  
"Is too!"  
"Is not!"  
"Children, please," Sesshomaru spoke up. "You can bicker with your girlfriend later, little brother."  
"HALF-brother!!!!"  
"I know. Anyway....I have something to tell you."  
"Well...SPILL IT!!!" Kagome energetically spoke up. InuYasha and Sesshomaru stood there and sweatdropped. ['Geez, what a mood swing...,'] InuYasha thought.  
"Ookamishujin, come here." InuYasha and Kagome were transfixed by the creature he called "Ookamishujin." She had long black hair with blood red stripes running through it. Her skin was like ivory, she had long, perfectly manicured nails, deep blue eyes that you could loose yourself in, and ears like Sesshaomaru's. She was a little shorter that Sesshomaru and was slender. She was dressed in a traditional yukata that was a deep blue with yellow and pink flowers on it.  
"Ookamishujin," Sesshomaru started, "is my wife."  
Kagome and InuYasha's mouths dropped open in awe. Sesshomaru was....MARRIED?!?!?!?! ['Wow, so he has feelings other than hatred, anger, and resentment. It must be the Apocalypse,'] Kagome thought.  
"So, InuYasha," Sesshomaru began. "You should be giving me the Tetsusaiga as a wedding present."  
"I knew there was a catch," Kagome shouted. "Seriously, the guys has FEELINGS?!?!?!"  
"Like hell I'll give it to you!" InuYasha screamed. And with that, he ran off into the forest, with Kagome on his back, at a speed ten times that of his usual.  
  
There came a sudden rustling of the bushes and Sango and Miroku turned suddenly.  
"Owwww," Sango complained when her neck snapped. "I think I have whiplash! I'm gonna sue your ass, whoever you are!"  
"Sango...calm down." Miroku had become a little scared at her sudden outburst.  
"Why don't you both shut your pie holes and tell me where Kagome is?!?!?!" A shadowy figure stepped from the bushes and gave them both a death glare. Let's just put it this way, if looks could kill, they'd both be dead.  
"Oh no," groaned Miroku. "Not again!!!!!"  
  
Aletta: Woooooo.....big cliffy! lol. Who is that shadowy form??? You'll find out next chapter. I'll give you 3 guesses as to who it is. lol. Well, this week is Spring Break, so I'll try to be an avid writer while I'm at the beach so I can update when I get home. lol. Yea right... Oh, this chappie is 5 pages typed in "Book Antiqua" size 12 font and 7 handwritten pages!!!!! I'll update as soon as I can. Which prolly won't be for a while cause meh schedule's becoming hectic again!!! On Tuesday, April 13, I have to get a retainer (lucky me!) and May 3-6, I have cheerleading tryouts! Wish me luck! Love you all!  
  
Nicole- I hope you liked this chapter, babe! You got your wish! Have fun with your new hubby!!!!!!!!!  
  
Translations: Ookamishujin: Wolf master. I combined the words for "wolf" and "master" to get it. So, If you know correct Japanese, please correct me! Hai: yes Kami: God 


	6. The Mysterious Stranger

**The Quest For Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, and I never will.

Aletta: Hey guys! Just to let you know, this story is going to be put on hold for a while. I have lost all inspiration for it! Well, I am working on a story I hope to upload soon. It's title is "Suicidal Intentions." So, look for it soon! This chapter does involve fluff. Just my present to you until I get back! Enjoy the fic, and I'll be back with another chapter as soon as I find my muse!

Kouga stepped out of the bushes and glared at Miroku and Sango.

"Where is MY woman?!?!?! Her scent is everywhere. Don't try to tell me she isn't here. Is she off with the dog turd again?"

Miroku and Sango merely sighed at the wolf demon's outburst. ['Some things never change, do they,'] Miroku thought.

Kagome and InuYasha were making their way back to camp. Well, trying to, at least.

"Damnit," yelled InuYasha while forcing his way through the tangle of underbrush.

"Um, InuYasha..."

"Yeah, what?"

"I think we're lost," Kagome commented quietly. As soon as InuYasha heard this comment, his eye twitched in irritation.

"I can see that!"

"Well, uh, we might want to make camp for the night."

"Feh." InuYasha set Kagome down and went to search for some firewood so they could make a campfire with Kagome's magic fire tools. Once InuYasha came back, Kagome pulled out her "magic fire tools," which consisted of matches and lighting fluid. In addition to the matches, she also pulled out two packs of instant ramen and a bottle of water. When the water finally started to boil, Kagome turned to InuYasha.

"What's with you," Kagome asked the hanyou, who was currently sitting with his back on a tree and a disembodied look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been quiet ever since you left to gather the firewood. Is something troubling you?"

"No, not really. Just stop nagging me, wench!!!"

"Fine, suit yourself," Kagome retorted calmly as she turned back to the simmering pot of now cooked noodles. InuYasha only gave a little huff and turned away.

After InuYasha had finished his ramen, which took all of two second, he turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, I need to ask you something."

"Okay," she replied, still a little sore about the ordeal that had just taken place. Nevertheless, she was still as cheerful as always and set her ramen bowl aside.

"Shoot!"

"Well, um...I've been thinking and...uh..."

Meanwhile, Kouga was literally getting ready to chew Miroku's head off.

"This is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people...started singing it, not knowing what it was! And we'll continue singing it forever just because...this is the song that-" The monk's singing was suddenly cut off when Kouga jumped on him, muffling his 100th time through the song and demanding that he shut his mouth. By this time, Sango and Shippo had started singing yet another song to rattle Kouga's nerves.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. Ooh I know a song that gets on everbody's nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets-"

"Will you SHUT UP?!?!" As Kouga turned and got ready to unleash his fury on them, the pair collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"By this time, Kouga had completely and utterly lost it. Keeping Sango and Shippo in his sights as his prey, he slowly advanced towards them, baring his sharp fangs and claws. Then, as Kouga was about to strike, the wind picked up, bringing two familiar scents with it. One that suffocated him and one that made him feel comfortable.

"Dog turd, I'm coming to get MY Kagome," Kouga whispered into the wind before he left a whirlpool of dust at the campsite.

"Um...okay...well..."

"Spit it out, InuYasha! I'm listening!"

"When we first met, I know that I held great animosity towards you because I thought you we Kikyou. Then I only kept you around because you were my shard detector. But it wasn't too long before I started to develop feelings for you. I know that you thought I hated you and loved Kikyou. But I've changed. And with each day that passes, I gain more knowledge about our old relationship. That was never love; it was more like companionship. I had fooled myself into thinking that I loved her.

"When she was brought back, I was shocked. Then when I learned of Naraku's cruel plan, I felt guilty. She died for me. And that right there just tore my heart in two. I mean, Kikyou gave her life for me, just threw it all away. Which is why not a day goes by that I don't think about her.

"I love you and swear to protect you, no matter what. And I want you to know that I would never want to or attempt to hurt you. I love only you. Kagome, will you be my m-" InuYasha trailed off as a large tornado began to approach them, along with an all too familiar scent.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, mutt face." InuYasha only muttered a low, vicious growl in response.

"What are you doing with MY Kagome, Dog turd?"

"She's not yours, Kouga!"

"InuYasha's right, Kouga. I love InuYasha. Not you." The only response Kouga gave was a cocky grin.

"I can change that thought soon enough. You WILL love me, Kagome. Not that pathetic excuse for a demon over there."

And with that said, he picked Kagome up, threw her over his shoulder, and was gone before InuYasha even had the chance to draw Tetsusaiga.

"Damnit!" InuYasha's loud, angry cry echoed across the forest.

"Um...Miroku, Sango, where'd Kouga go?"

"Uh...::sweatdrop:: no idea!"

"Okay then! -" Shippo sat down and began to put together a puzzle that Kagome brought him. Poor Shippo, however, couldn't figure out what to do with the oddly shaped squares of cardboard and was currently trying to eat the puzzle pieces.

Miroku and Sango sat on top of a grassy hill, watching the sunset behind the dry plains. The sky was aglow with pinks, oranges, and yellows. It was a gorgeous sight to behold that would melt even the coldest of hearts. (cough cough Kikyou cough cough)

"Wow! It sure is beautiful out here. Isn't it, Miroku?"

"Yes, it sure is, but not as beautiful as you, my dear Sango." Sango could not help but blush at this last statement.

"Miroku! Stop kidding around." She pushed him playfully with her elbow.

"I'm not! I mean it! You are as beautiful as the reddest rose on the bush." Sango had been told this by man men from her village, but never from someone she genuinely cared for.

"Are you serious, Houshi?"

"I truly am, Sango, dear. I mean it from the bottom of m heart. Sango," Miroku began as he turned to face her, "would you marry me and give me the honor of being your husband after we defeat Naraku?"

"W-w-why, Miroku," A crimson Sango stuttered. "Of course I will!"

She turned to embrace him, but Miroku had different plans. As Sango pulled away, he grabbed her chin and leaned in for a kiss full of longing. It only lasted for a split second, but they pulled away and leaned in for another, more passionate kiss, but they were interrupted by a sleepy voice.

"Get a room, already," shouted Shippo. The pair pulled away, quite embarrassed.

Another romantic moment ruined. But this time, Shippo did it.

At daybreak, an exhausted InuYasha finally stumbled into camp. Only arriving to see a sleeping Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"Wake up, NOW!!!" Shippo and Sango woke up immediately from InuYasha's shout, but Miroku, the heavy sleeper, however, took a little more convincing.

"Get up, Lech!" InuYasha kicked Miroku in the side, causing him to jolt upright in a howl of pain.

"InuYasha," Shippo started, "where's Kagome?" InuYasha hurriedly launched into the story of how his beloved one came to be kidnapped.

"So, we're going to Kouga's cave, I take it," Miroku said.

"Damn straight we are!"

And so, the group started off towards Kouga's cave for yet another exciting escapade.

Aletta: Well, how'd you like it??? I'll see ya when I see ya! Please leave a nice review! Definitions are below. Oh, and if you get the chance, will you please r&r my one-shot? Thanks a buch! Mad love, Aletta

**Definitions:**

Hanyou-half demon

Houshi- monk

Lech- shorter way to say "lecher," or pervert


End file.
